


Happy Birthday Eunwoo!

by orphan_account



Series: Astro oneshots [5]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Birthdays, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 18:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11904069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ok, so far, this mission didn't seem too difficult. Bin let out a sigh of relief, hoping that the rest of the missions were simple tasks like this...Looks like he had relaxed too soon.





	Happy Birthday Eunwoo!

Bin fidgetted as the camera was focused on him.  Today was Eunwoo's birthday, and they decided to make a video to celebrate.  For Eunwoo's birthday, they decided that Bin should take Eunwoo on a date, while completing a mission.

Bin had been praying all day that the mission wouldn't involve too much 'Binwoo fanservice' for the camera.  Bin never used to mind being so close to Eunwoo all the time.  Back in their trainee days and the early years of Astro, they had been close friends and were comfortable with sticking to each other like glue.

But recently, Bin had been getting more and more bothered by the constant hugs and hand holding and other such acts.  This was because Moon Bin was madly in love with Cha Eunwoo.  The realisation had come a little while back now, when they were getting ready for Autumn Story promotions.  Since then, the slightest touch would send Bin's heart rate through the roof, and cause an uncontrollable blush to cover his face.

Yet he had to continue with the same routine as usual, to avoid any kind of suspicion from anyone, both fans and fellow Astro members that something may not be quite as it seems.  Unfortunately for Bin, the rest of Astro had figured it out quite some time ago - except for Eunwoo that is.

Bin had no idea what the mission would be, other than the slightly terrifying knowledge that it had been created by the other members.  Finally, the camera was rolling and Bin was handed a white envelope.

Bin's mission

To celebrate Eunwoo's 22nd birthday, your mission will be similar to giving him birthday punches. Each member has given you an action that must be completed 22 times throughout the day.  If you can complete each action 22 times without Eunwoo realising that this is your mission, it will be mission success.  If Eunwoo realises what your challenge is, you will fail.  Good luck!

Missions

Just follow the tradition and hit him.  - Rocky

Ok, so far, this mission didn't seem too difficult. Bin let out a sigh of relief, hoping that the rest of the missions were simple tasks like this.

Hold his hand for a total of 22 minutes.  - Jinjin

Looks like he had relaxed too soon.  This wasn't too difficult, as walking around holding hands was fairly normal for the pair, but Bin now had a nasty feeling that things were about to get a whole lot worse real soon.

Hug him 22 times.  - Manager-nim  
Say "I love you".  - Sanha  
Kiss him. - MJ

Bin could have sworn they were trying to kill him, but because the camera was still watching, he laughed and cried:  "What's with this list!?"

Soon after, Eunwoo arrived at the café they had agreed to meet at.

"Eunwoo!" Bin called happily.  He ran over and wrapped his arms around Eunwoo's waist. "Happy birthday! I love you!"  He giggled, before pulling away and quickly kissing Eunwoo's cheek.  Hey, the task never said where he had to kiss Eunwoo.

So that's 1 kiss, 1 hug and an "I love you" already. Bin thought with satisfaction.  Maybe this wouldn't be so hard after all.

Eunwoo smiled back.  "Thanks Binnie!"  They sat at the table and ordered some drinks. While they were waiting for them, Eunwoo decided to ask Bin about the video they were filming.  "Is there a mission we have to complete?" Eunwoo asked. "Jinjin wouldn't tell me anything."

Bin shook his head. "Not really. I just have to take you on a date."

Eunwoo blushed a little at the word 'date', then shook his head to clear his thoughts.  He must mean a friendly date. He thought, slightly sadly.

When the drinks arrived, Bin couldn't help but chuckle at the way Eunwoo's eyes lit up at the sight of a large slice of cake sat on the table.

"Can I have some?"  Eunwoo asked.

"No way!  This cake is mine!"  Bin laughed, hitting Eunwoo's wrist lightly.  Seeing Eunwoo's little pout, Bin laughed.  "Fine, I guess you can have some."

He picked up a piece of the cake with the fork and held it out to Eunwoo. "What? We are on a date after all."

Blushing slightly, Eunwoo leaned forward and accepted the cake being offered to him. They continue to share the cake until it was gone.  

Bin had already prepared some presents for Eunwoo, as he always did.  He pulled them out of his bag, and handed them to Eunwoo.

Eunwoo grinned happily.  "Yay! You got me presents!"

"Of course." Bin laughed back.  Eunwoo's reaction was too cute.  "It's your birthday, and I love you after all."  He got up, and walked around the table to hug Eunwoo again.  Eunwoo immediately returned the gesture, giving Bin butterflies in his stomach.  They left shortly after, to enjoy the rest of the date.

As the walked through the door of the café, Bin took Eunwoo's hand, who didn't even question it, and did a mental tally of what he had completed so far.

So that's 2 hugs, 2 "I love you"s, one hit, and 1 kiss.

They continued to walk around for a while still holding hands. Every so often, they would stop and Bin would by a small gift for Eunwoo.

"Bin, you shouldn't waste your money like this." Eunwoo scolded him after the seventh gift. He was now carrying a bag containing seven small gifts, from lip balm to chocolates.

"It's ok, the others all gave me some money to spend on you for your birthday."  Bin explained.  "Besides, I like giving you nice things, because I love you."

Eunwoo blushed again.  Bin had been acting really weird today, and it was causing a lot of trouble for Eunwoo.  He had been constantly hugging Eunwoo, and refused to let go of his hand unless absolutely necessary.  He had also told Eunwoo that he loved him about 10 times today.  He had even kissed his cheeks and even forehead and nose several times.  He has also lightly hit Eunwoo several times, and although that was normal, his arm was starting to get a little sore.

Any other day, Eunwoo would have just assumed that it was for the cameras, but Bin had seemed more distant recently, even around fans, as if he was trying to avoid Eunwoo.  Then suddenly, he was being even more clingy than before. And saying he loved Eunwoo?  That hadn't happened before, or at least, not often.  It was driving Eunwoo mad, and he couldn't help but get his hopes up a little, that maybe, just maybe, Bin might return the feelings he had been hiding for over two years now.

"Eunwoo, can you hold my coat for me?" Bin asked. They had just walked into a clothes shop, and Bin had found a shirt he wanted to try on.

"Sure." Eunwoo smiled and took the coat being held out to him, as Bin grinned and carried the shirt into the changing rooms.  A couple of minutes later, Bin walked back out with the shirt on.

"Hey, you look good!"  Eunwoo complimented Bin, and tried to give a thumbs up, almost dropping his bag and Bin's coat in the process.

Bin laughed and went slightly red.  "Says the face genius...  Maybe I should get it then."  Eunwoo nodded, and Bin walked back into his cubicle to change back.

Eunwoo tried to adjust his grip on Bin's coat after nearly dropping it a moment ago, when a piece of paper fluttered out and landed on the floor.

"Clumsy."  He scolded himself and picked it up. He was about to fold it up and tuck it back into Bin's coat, when he saw the title at the top of the page.

Bin's mission

Curiously, Eunwoo unfolded the rest of the paper. I thought Bin said we didn't have a mission for today... He quickly checked to see if Bin was done yet.  The cubicle door was still locked, so Eunwoo read the rest of the note. And his heart dropped. 

~

The sun had begun to fall in the sky when they decided to head home.  The camera crew had left ahead of them, leaving them alone together.  Bin did another mental tally, and realised he only had one "I love you", and one kiss left. Just as he had planned.  The cameras had gone now, so he could really make this one count.

"Can we stop pretending now?"  Eunwoo suddenly asked.

"Huh?"  There was something in Eunwoo's tone that Bin had never heard there before, and it scared him.  At this moment, Eunwoo sounded cold, and distant, almost angry.

"The cameras have gone, so can we drop the act now?" Eunwoo elaborated.

"W-what do you mean?" Bin laughed nervously.

Eunwoo sighed. "I don't intend to make any excuses Bin, so I don't expect you to make any either."  Eunwoo held the note out to Bin.  "This fell out of your pocket when you were in the changing rooms."

Bin froze.  He didn't even notice that the paper was missing.

Eunwoo laughed, but it was bitter, and lacked it's usual energy.  "You really managed to make a fool of me this time."

"Eunwoo, I'm sorry, it was just-"

"Just a stupid birthday prank? Yeah, I get it Bin."  Eunwoo interuptted sharply.

"No!"  Bin cried. "I didn't know about this until I was given that envelope just before you arrived, I swear!"

"But you didn't say anything.  You could have told me what the mission was, and we could have pretended that I didn't know.  You didn't have to toy with my feelings like this."  Eunwoo fired back.  He now had hot, angry tears streaming down his face.

"W-what, Eunwoo, y-you..."  Bin trailed off, still in shock at how quickly this day had turned from one of the best days in his life to one of the worst.

"Yeah, I love you.  Or did you already know that, and think it would be funny to still go through with this?"  Eunwoo clenched his fists, and tried unsuccessfully to control the tears.

Bin now had to wipe away his own tears.  How could this have suddenly gone so badly?  "No...  Eunwoo, I..."  

Eunwoo felt a little bad at how he had just made Bin cry, but he was too angry and upset to stop now.  He shook his head to try to calm down.  "You're cruel, Bin.  Do you have any idea of what you've done to my heart today?"

"Eunwoo, please listen, I can explain."  Bin cried desperately, looking up for a moment.

"I'm sure you can."  Eunwoo replied coldly.  "But I don't want to hear it.  I'm sorry Bin, but you've lost my trust.  I don't know if I can believe what you say anymore.  After all, you've told enough lies today."

"Lies?"  Bin whispered.

"All those times you said you loved me?  After I while, I started to believe that it might be true.  I guess it wasn't."

"I haven't lied to you once today."  Bin murmured.

Eunwoo laughed bitterly.  "Do really expect me to believe that?  You only said that you loved me because Sanha told you to." 

Bin choked back another sob.  He couldn't get through to Eunwoo at all, and it was terrifying.  Eunwoo had always told him everything, and listened to everything Bin had to say, but now he was shutting Bin out completely.  "That may be true,"  Bin's legs were shaking now.  He gathered all of his courage and looked Eunwoo in the eye.  "But I really meant it every single time.  I just didn't have the courage to say it before."

Eunwoo stopped in his tracks.  "How do I know I can trust you?"  He asked suspiciously.

Bin sighed.  "I was saving this for later, but I guess I have no choice."  He suddenly stepped closer to Eunwoo, and giving him no time to react, he closed one arms around his waist, and gently placed the other on his cheek.  "I love you."  The he leaned forwards, and kissed Eunwoo softly, being careful not to go too far, and scare Eunwoo away.  Instead, he concentrated all of his effort into showing Eunwoo that this was no game, and just how much he loved him.

Any remaining sceptical thought left in Eunwoo's mind was blown away the second Bin kissed him.  When they pulled away, Eunwoo's eyes were still wide in shock.

"You really mean it?"  He eventually managed to choke out.  When Bin nodded, Eunwoo looked down.  To Bin, he looked like he was about to cry.  "I'm sorry."  Then he flung his arms around Bin's neck.  "I'm so sorry.  I never should have doubted you like that.  I was just upset, and stupidly angry."

"It's ok." Bin comforted him, rubbed his hands on Eunwoo's back.  "I'm sorry too.  I should have just been honest with you, instead of using this stupid game as an excuse to get close to you."

Eunwoo chuckled a little.  "You still failed your mission.  I found out before you finished it."

Bin laughed back, relieved to see Eunwoo's smiling face again.  "I don't care.  I just received something far better than any prize they could have given me."

Eunwoo blushed and looked at Bin.  "I love you Bin."

"I love you too, Eunwoo."


End file.
